Caught
by blueskies723
Summary: Olivia and Elliot find a famous detective at a crime scene. Is he guilty, or will he help the detectives solve the case? Crossover with Monk. Author's Note and Disclaimer inside.
1. Wrong Place,Wrong Time

So this is something completely different for me. It's a Law and Order SVU and Monk crossover. Some of you may ask why someone would do a crossover like this? Well, think about this: Adrian Monk is a detective who solve cases all the time. Wouldn't it be cool with Adrian Monk helped the detectives at SVU on a case? I loved that idea so much that I made it into a fanfic.It made not be realistic(since Monk lives on the other side of the country),but I decided to give my idea a chance.Also, the season premiere of Monk is tonight, so this is in honor of that since I will be watching it.

As usual, I will say that I do not own any of the Monk or Law and Order SVU characters.However, all the characters that aren't on any of these shows are mine.

Read something different and enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Adrian Monk wasn't too fond of New York City. To him, the city was full of filth and scary things such as crowds made him uncomfortable. The only reason he was on the other side of the country was because of Natalie and Julie Teeger. They wanted to fly to the East Coast and see what New York City was like. Adrian had the choice of going with Natalie, or staying in San Francisco without an assistant. He didn't want to risk being home without someone with him, so he went with Natalie for a week. He took some sacrifices, but this day was the last day in the horrible city.

Natalie and Julie Teeger had plenty of shopping bags on their way back to their hotel in Manhattan.

"I can't believe that this is our last day here in New York!" Julie said "I wish we could stay here for another week."

"Unfortunately, it can't happen Julie. Mr. Monk and I need to go back to work. I'm surprised that Captain Stottlemeyer let us have the week off" Natalie said.

"Mr. Monk, would you like to stay here for another week?" Julie asked.

Mr. Monk shook his head "No", but didn't say anything.

"Julie, you know how Mr. Monk has been" Natalie said "I know for a fact that he wouldn't want to stay here for another week."

They continued walking back to their hotel. A few blocks away, Mr. Monk was distracted. Natalie and Julie continue talking while Mr. Monk stopped walking and looked in the alley they just pasted. He looked and walked a few steps into the alley, even though he was afraid. But he knew there was something wrong, and he was right. Mr. Monk saw a dead girl's body lying on the gravel in the alley. The girl couldn't have been more than three years old. He knelt down and saw that someone has shot the girl in the back of the head. He knew that the girl lived nearby in one of the apartment complex; he couldn't prove it, but he knew. He also knew that this girl was dead for a reason.

"Mr. Monk?"

He heard Natalie yell for him and noticed that he was missing. But before Natalie could save him, two other people saw him with the victim.

"Freeze! Police!"

Mr. Monk turned to see two detectives with guns pointed at him. He slowly raised his hands while the woman detective walked over to him. She took his hands and started cuffing him with the handcuffs.

"Can you not do this?"

"Oh, so you can kill another girl in the city? I don't think so" she said.

"I didn't kill her..."

"That's what they all say. Let's go."

* * *

"Who the hell is he?"

Captain Cragen looked through the window to see a scared man trying to fix the crooked chair.

"We don't know" Elliot said "We do know that he was at the crime scene."

"Did he have a gun?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then why did you arrest him?"

"We didn't arrest him" Olivia said "We're just holding him until Warner can tell us what she found."

"Well, Casey and Huang are on their way" the captain said "Olivia, you can question him in a few minutes. I'm going to see if John or Fin found out who this guy was..."

The door opens and John Munch appears.

"We didn't have to search anywhere. His assistant is here..."

"His assistant?" Elliot asked. He was very confused.

"Bring her in" the captain said.

John kept the door open as Natalie ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"We have your boss here in this room" the captain said as he pointed to the window. Natalie walked closer to the window and saw that Mr. Monk was uncomfortable with his surroundings. She looked back at the captain.

"Sir, you need to get him out of there!"

"We can't. We're waiting for our ADA and our psychiatrist to get here" the captain said.

"Can you tell us who this guy is?" Olivia asked.

"His name is Mr. Monk. He's a detective for the San Francisco Police Department, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't do this!"

"You can say that you know someone, but then they surprise you" Elliot said.

"He couldn't have possibly shot someone in the head!" Natalie said loudly "He wouldn't even touch a gun!"

"Didn't you say that he was a detective?" Olivia asked.

"He is, but he wouldn't touch a gun" Natalie said.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"He wouldn't touch a gun because he's paranoid and has obsessive compulsive disorder"

Suddenly, Natalie's cell phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket, looks at the number and then looks at the detectives and the captain.

"It's Mr. Monk's boss. He's going to love to hear about this!"

Natalie storms out of the room and answers her phone. When the door shuts, Elliot looks at the captain.

"Is there any chance that she could be a suspect?"

"She may be overprotective, but I don't think she could kill a person" Olivia said.

"She could if her boss was in trouble..."

"Elliot, save it for another day" the captain said "Olivia will talk to Mr. Monk, and you, Casey and Dr.Huang will watch. Is that understood?"

* * *

When Natalie left Captain Cragen's office, she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Natalie, your flight should have been back here by now" Captain Stottlemeyer said "Where are you?"

"Well, we're in a situation."

"Do I want to know what type of situation you're in?"

"I'm not in the situation, Monk is."

"What type of situation?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but he was arrested by the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

There was a ten second pause before the captain responded.

"What?"

"I didn't think that you would believe me, but it's true."

"Is he all right?" the captain asked.

"He's fine, but I guess he has to stay here until this whole mess is figured out."

"Fine, I'll talk to Randy to see if someone can take Monk's place. Can I ask why he was arrested?"

"Apparently, he shot a three year old girl in the head and killed her."

"I don't believe that for a minute. He wouldn't even shoot a gun, especially after Trudy's death."

"I told him that he couldn't shoot a gun" Natalie said "But they're still questioning him."

"Well, tell Monk to hang in there, and update me as soon as Monk is out of that interrogation room of theirs."

"I can do that"

"Good, I'll talk to you...Randy, what are you...Natalie, I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

The phone went dead on the other line, and all Natalie could do was her at phone.


	2. Sympathy

"You're telling me that Olivia and Elliot arrested an Obsessive Compulsive Man?"

Casey Novak wasn't pleased as she looked through the window to see Mr. Monk pacing around the room, trying not to touch anything.

"They didn't arrest him" the captain replied.

"I'm sure that if your detectives put handcuffs on him, that's arresting him" Casey said "I will be very surprised if this man doesn't sue..."

"I don't think he will, Casey" George said "I think he's more worried about leaving that room."

"Well I can see that. He's pacing around as if he's waiting for someone to get ready for a dinner."

"The both of you watch and decide if this man is capable to kill this girl" the captain said "We'll see how this interview goes."

* * *

Olivia opened the door to the room to see Mr. Monk pacing around the room. She knew that he was uncomfortable, but she didn't know why.

"Mr. Monk, can you take a seat in that chair for me?" Olivia said, pointing to the chair.

"I can't sit there."

"Why?"

"Because it's crooked" Mr. Monk said "It needs to be even."

"Okay, then why don't you sit in this chair?" Olivia suggested "It's not uneven."

Mr. Monk nodded as he slowly walked over to the other chair. He sat down but decided not to put his hands on the table. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets. Olivia decided that this will be the hardest interview that she might have to go through. None of the other interviews compared to this one.

"Mr. Monk, why are you in New York City when you live on the west coast?" she asked.

"Natalie and Julie wanted to come here."

"Okay, we know that Natalie is your assistant. Who's Julie?"

"Natalie's daughter."

"I see...are you enjoying it here, Mr. Monk?"Olivia asked.

"No, I'm not" he said quietly "There are so many germs and crowds..."

He stopped talking and saw a crumb on the table. This bothered him, so he grabbed one of his napkins in his pockets and snatched the small crumb. Then he put the napkin on the table because he didn't know where else to put it. Olivia watched and knew that Mr. Monk couldn't have killed that girl. But she knew that he might have seen what happens.

"Mr. Monk, how did you know about the little girl who was shot?"Olivia asked.

"We were walking, when I saw her. She was already dead when I got there, and I knew that the person who killed that girl wanted her dead for a good reason."

"How do you know that?"

"I just...do. I just know."

"Interesting..."

Olivia got up from the chair and walked out the room. When she opened the door, she saw that Casey and George watched the interview. She shut the door and looked at them.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he didn't do it" Olivia said.

"I agree..."

"Are you telling me that because you feel sorry for him?" Casey asked "The last time I checked his records, he killed a man."

"And the last time I checked, he didn't shoot the gun" Olivia said.

"It doesn't matter. He had the gun in his hand the last time. Who's to say that he would shoot this girl?"

"If that's in his record, it might be possible" Dr.Huang said "But I think that it might be rare. He definitely has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"It doesn't matter" Casey said "Tell this man to lawyer up; he's going to arraignment."

"Casey, are you crazy?"Olivia said angrily "This man just saw a crumb on the table and picked it up with his napkin! Do you really think he will pick up a gun?"

"He probably picked up the gun with his napkin..."

Olivia couldn't hear anymore of Casey's nonsense. Instead of talking any more sense into Casey the hard way, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

When Olivia left the room, she walked over to her desk. Elliot went over to her seconds later.

"Warner just called" he said

"Please tell me that she didn't put Mr. Monk at the scene."

"Why? Is Casey driving you crazy?"

"She's nuts Elliot! She's trying to put that man in jail, and I don't believe he did it!"

"You know how Casey can get. Anyways, Warner said that Mr. Monk's DNA wasn't found on the girl or in the bullet that was in the girl's head."

"Is that good news or bad news?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure" Elliot said "But I heard that Mr. Monk might know something about the case?"

"He said that whoever shot and killed the girl wanted her dead for a good reason."

"Well, he is a detective" Elliot said "Why don't we give him the information to the case and see if we can get anything else out of him."

"Elliot, he's a possible suspect" Olivia said "How are we going to pull that off?"

"Talk to him in the room he's in now and see if he breaks" Elliot said "You know how we do it with other suspects in other cases."

"You have a point."


	3. Let the Flames Begin

A few minutes later, Casey and Dr.Huang saw Olivia come back into the room.

"Well, there's no DNA on the girl's body to link Mr. Monk."

"But he was still at the crime scene" Casey said.

"I know, and if you think you're God Almighty because you know you did it, you must be crazy" Olivia snapped as she gave Casey a nasty look. She swung the door open to show that she was mad at Casey, but she gave Mr. Monk a smile as she walked in.

"Here, let me throw that napkin with the crumb in the trashcan."

"Thank you" Mr. Monk said.

Olivia took the napkin, walked over to the trashcan and threw it away. Then she walked to her chair with the folder that contains information of the case and sat down. She opened the folder and spread the pictures out on the table.

"Is this your case?"Mr. Monk asked.

"It is" Olivia said "This three year old girl was shot in the back of the head with a small police gun. So far, there's DNA on the girl or the bullet, but it doesn't match your DNA."

Olivia saw Mr. Monk move the pictures closer to him and he looked at them closely. She thought that he was in a trance when he looked at the pictures. Then he pointed to something in the picture.

"What do you see, Mr. Monk?" Olivia asked.

He didn't say anything at first; he was still looking at the picture. Olivia tried to see what he was pointing at, but she didn't know what he was pointing to in the picture. He looked up at Olivia.

"The T-Shirt tag shows her name" he said "Marissa Palone."

Olivia reached for the picture and looked closely. She couldn't see it at first, but then she saw the name in small print in the picture. She looked up at Monk, got up from her seat and walked out of the room to Casey and Dr.Huang.

"Do any of you know the last name Palone?" Olivia asked "It sounds familiar..."

"Do you mean Officer Palone of the Manhattan Police?" Casey asked.

"I knew it! That Officer or someone he knew must have killed her daughter!"

"We don't even know if that's her daughter" Casey pointed out "The name tag doesn't prove anything. I still have to prosecute Adrian Monk."

"Excuse my language counselor, but you're a fucking idiot."

Olivia slammed the door open and stormed away.

* * *

Night turned into the next day. Olivia and Elliot were discussing the case with Munch and Fin as they looked at the board that showed the case.

"So the girl is Marissa Palone" Munch said "Isn't that the officer's daughter?"

"I'm checking on that as we speak..."Fin said as he was typing the name into the computer.

"I think the officer looks guiltier than the OCD detective" Elliot said as he looked on the board and sipped his coffee.

"Casey doesn't think so. She's still prosecuting him."

"Are you serious?"Munch asked. Olivia nodded as she saw Casey walk in the squad room. Casey knew that she was being the same way as she was when she started this job, but she knew that the detective did it. He was there, what else do you need to make a case? Casey walked over, grabbed some of Munch's coffee and sat on Elliot's desk.

"Okay, Officer Palone doesn't have a daughter" Fin said "But he does have a niece named Valerie."

"That's not it" Olivia said "Does Palone have any other relatives in the area?"

"I'll check."

Suddenly, Olivia saw Natalie walk into the squad room. She excused herself and walked over to Natalie.

"Is Adrian arrested?" Natalie asked "Does he have to go to court or anything?"

"He wasn't technically arrested" Olivia said quietly "But he does have to go to court for arraignment."

"Oh no! There's no way I'm going to bail him out!" Natalie said "He's going to end up in jail before the trial and he's going to be a mess!"

"We're doing everything we can for Mr. Monk, because I know for a fact that he didn't do it..."

Olivia saw Casey get up and walk over. This is just what Natalie needed; to meet the ADA who wants to put an innocent man in jail. Casey stood next to Olivia, waiting for an introduction.

"Natalie, this is our ADA, Ms. Novak. Casey, this is Mr. Monk's assistant, Natalie."

"Nice to meet you" Natalie said as they shook hands "What's going to happen to Mr. Monk?"

"Arraignment is going to be this afternoon" Casey explained "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I'm going to recommend that he doesn't get any bail. The trial is a few weeks after today."

Natalie didn't say anything, but she shook her head to show that she understood.

"I need to get going. Julie's plane is going to here within the hour; she would love to stay, but school starts in a few days" Natalie said quietly "Nice to meet you counselor."

Natalie walked out of the squad room. Olivia looked at Casey.

"I hope that was your wake up call."

"Why would I need a wake up call?" Casey asked "I'm still prosecuting Mr. Monk whether you like it or not. I still have a case."

"Well I know what you won't have if you go to arraignment and trial" Olivia snapped "You won't have me as a friend and you're going to lose all my respect for you that you received when I started liking you."

Olivia turned around and walked back over to her desk. Casey looked down at the floor, looked back up, and walked out of the squad room.

Elliot turned to Olivia and saw that his partner was angry.

"Liv, calm down."

"How can I?" she asked angrily "Casey is being stupid!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your rant Liv" Fin said "But Officer Palone does have a sister that lives near the crime scene. Her name is Nancy Palone."

"We can question Nancy while the both of you question the officer" Munch suggested.

"Sounds like a game plan" Elliot said.

* * *

"The court will hear the people's request on bail" Judge Bradley said.

Casey Novak knew that this was going to be an hard case to prosecute, but at least the case was there. Mr. Monk had an attorney that was new to the system: Ms. Elizabeth Dadliway. She just graduated from law school, and the looks confirmed it.

"The people request reprimand, your honor" Casey said.

"Your honor, Mr. Monk is not a flight risk" Elizabeth explained "He's a detective back in San Francisco and couldn't possibly hurt others or himself."

"That's funny" Casey said "I think killing a young child falls in the category of hurting others."

"And I think your case is weak!"

"That's enough, Ms.Dadliway."

"I'm sorry, your honor. We request that there's no bail, required that Mr. Monk doesn't live the city and stays with his assistant, Ms. Natalie Teeger."

"Will the defendant agree to follow these requirements?"Judge Bailey asked.

"Yes, your honor."

"Good. The defendant will stay in the city and will stay with his assistant at all times. Court is adjorned."

When Judge Bradley hit the gavel on his desk area, Mr. Monk flinched. Natalie ran over to him.

"Monk! Are you all right?" Natalie asked.

"I'm okay."

"That's good. Come on; let's get some lunch."

Natalie made Monk lead the way out of the courtroom. Casey Novak watched them leave, and could only think about why the judge let the man go without bail.


	4. Questions and Answers

Elliot knocked on the officer's door. He took a step back and looked at Olivia; he could sense that she was still angry.

"You're still mad at Casey, aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it now" Olivia said "Maybe I'll talk after we question Palone."

Officer Tom Palone opened the door to his apartment and looked at the detectives.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes you can. I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, come on in."

He opened the door for Elliot and Olivia. His place was a mess with papers and other things lying on the floor everywhere. Tom Palone showed the detectives to the couch and they sat down while Tom sat in the matching chair.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"Tom asked.

"We want to ask you about your sister, Nancy."

"Is she in trouble?"

"We were just wondering if she had a child" Elliot said "Does she?"

"Yes, she has a three year old daughter named Marissa...why?"

"I'm sorry" Olivia said "But your daughter is..."

"Dead" he said "I know; it's all over the news. Your ADA is prosecuting Mr. Adrian Monk."

"Expect we know that he didn't do it" Elliot said.

"Then why is he going to trial?" Tom asked.

"Because our ADA is an idiot..."Olivia said. Before she could say anything else, Elliot shot her a look that told her to knock it off. She stopped her ranting and smiled.

"Well, I can only hope that you can find out who really killed my niece" Tom said with tears in his eyes "Is there anything else?"

"No" Elliot said as he got up; Olivia followed him "Thank you for your time."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the apartment. Olivia was about to go down the stairs when Elliot gently grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him.

"We need to talk" he said "You were about to rant about Casey in there..."

"Well, if she realized that she was making a mistake I'd get over it. There's nothing else to discuss."

Olivia went down the stairs to leave the apartment complex. Elliot only shook his head in disbelief and followed her.

* * *

"This woman better be easy to question" Fin said as he knocked on the closed apartment door.

"Since we both had our share of hard questioners" Munch said.

"I hate questioning when the people make it a hard time."

"No kidding..."

The door opened and the detectives saw a short, skinny woman who looked like she just woke up.

"Yes?"

"Nancy Palone?"

"That's me" she said, trying to smile "I'm guessing that you want to broadcast more news about my life."

"Actually, we're just detectives trying to figure out who killed your daughter" Munch said as he showed his badge "May we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Sure"

Nancy slowly opened the door for the detectives. They walked in and followed Nancy into her kitchen.

"Please, sit down" she said. Fin and Munch sat down to each other at the kitchen table while Nancy sat next to Fin.

"We're sorry for your lost, Ms.Palone" Fin said.

"Everyone says that" Nancy said quietly "Everyone's sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it should be the man who killed my daughter."

"The man you've seen on TV?" Munch asked.

"Yes; many said that he didn't kill my daughter, but I think he did" Nancy said "My daughter needs justice."

"And we'll give her justice as soon as we find out who killed her..."

Nancy started to form a confused look on her face.

"You mean the man on TV isn't the one who killed my daughter?" she asked.

"No, we don't believe so"

"Then why is he going to trial?"

"Our District Attorney hasn't been the smartest of the bunch lately" Munch said "Do you know anyone who had grudges on you or your daughter lately?"

"No one could hate my daughter" Nancy replied "I mean, what can she do to make someone hate her? She was three!"

"Did anyone hold any grudges on you?" Fin asked.

"My brother, Tom."

"Tom is holding a grudge on you?"

"Yes, but I don't know why?"

Fin and Munch looked at each other for a second, but didn't say anything. They knew that if Tom was being mentioned, he might have been involved with the murder.

"Ms.Palone, do you know Marissa's father?"

"Yes"

"Who is he?"Fin asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Nancy said, realizing that she said too much "But he does know about Marissa's death. He was traumatized by this experience. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, detectives?"

"No; thank you for your time."

* * *

"I think Nancy was hiding something" Munch said as he sat in his chair at his desk "She told us that she knew who Marissa's father was, but didn't tell us who he was."

"And then she says that Tom was traumatized by the experience."

"He was traumatized" Elliot said "When we went over there, he was in tears."

"Nancy thought that Mr. Monk was our guy..."

"Tom thought so too" Elliot said, trying not to bring Casey up in conversation.

"I wonder how this case went to the media" Fin said.

"Someone must have known about it" Olivia said.

"Wait...did Mr. Monk give us the girl's name?"Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he looked at the picture and spotted it" Olivia said "Do you think that he could help us if we talked to him?"

"Unfortunately, Casey said that none of us would go near Mr. Monk without her and Natalie.

Olivia cursed under her breath; there was no way that Olivia was going to work with Casey. Elliot noticed that she was getting frustrated.

"Liv, I'll go and ask him" Elliot said.

"But you don't have the patience..."

"And you don't have patience with Casey" Elliot said "Let me go talk to him; it would be better for everyone in this squad."

"Fine" Olivia spat "But your anger better be under control with this man."

"Believe me; it's more controlled than your anger with Casey."

* * *

"I guess Olivia is sick of me, isn't she?"Casey asked as Natalie opened the door for them.

"I guess so" Elliot said "I think her anger has to do with the case."

"It's not my problem that this guy was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Casey said as she sat down next to Elliot at the table Elliot didn't say anything, and Casey knew that he was on Olivia's side; that meant another person against Ms. Casey Novak.

Seconds later, Mr. Monk joined Elliot and Casey in the small living room in the hotel. He sat down at the other side of the table.

"Mr. Monk, I'm Elliot Stabler" Elliot said, trying to make Mr. Monk comfortable with his present. Olivia said that Monk needed friendly people to talk to him, and that it would be advisable for Casey not to speak. "And this is Casey Novak."

"Hi" he said. Elliot also knew not to shake his hand because he was afraid of germs. He took out the folder of the case and passed them to Monk.

"We need your help, so you can get out of here and go back home" Elliot said "The four detectives of the squad questioned Tom and Nancy Palone; both of them are siblings. Nancy gave us more information than Tom did. She said that she knew who Marissa's father was, but she didn't say who..."

"That sounds suspicious" he said quietly as he looked at the pictures of the two people questioned.

"That's what we're trying to find out..."

Both Elliot and Casey saw that Monk was in a trace when he looked at the pictures of Tom and Nancy.

"Adrian?"

"They look similar..."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Their hair is the same color" Monk said "Are they siblings?"

"Yes"

"Marissa looks similar to both of them. All three of them have similar hair and facial structure."

"Are you saying that they may have something to do with this?" Elliot asked. Mr. Monk shook his head and gave the pictures back to Elliot. Both Elliot and Casey stood up and started walking out of the hotel room.

"Thank you both for your time" Elliot said. He looked at Casey and said "I'll be out in the car in a minute."

Casey weakly smiled and left the hotel room. Natalie walked over to Mr. Monk.

"Is he being helpful to your case?" Natalie asked.

"He's been very helpful" Elliot said as he smiled "And I have a feeling that Mr. Monk doesn't have to go trial either."

"That's good" Monk said "I just want to go home. And your friend there, scares me."

"Believe me Mr. Monk, she's only scary in the courtroom" Elliot joked "If you want, you can come back down to the squad room if we need your help. It would be easier."

"Thank you for doing everything in your power to have Monk go home" Natalie said "It means a lot to us. The Captain is trying to be patient, but he can only be patient for so long..."

"I understand" Elliot said "I'll have a talk with Casey and see what I can do."


	5. An Attempt to Disappear

Elliot got into the police car and started the engine. As he merged into traffic and stopped at a stop light, he looked at Casey.

"We need to talk Case" he said.

"Let me guess, you want me to dismiss the charges" Casey said quietly

"It's obvious that Mr. Monk didn't do it."

Casey sighed; she knew that Elliot was right. Although she did feel guilty because Olivia was mad at her over everything that happened the last few days.

"I thought I had a case" Casey said "And once I did, everyone started hated me..."

"No one hates you, Casey."

"I don't believe that. Olivia hates me because I brought Mr. Monk to court and you hate me because she's your partner."

"That's not true."

"And you're lying" Casey said "I can't work with people that hate me because of my actions and my mistakes with those actions."

"Casey, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about quitting the team."

* * *

Elliot walked into the squad room after an emotional car ride with Casey Novak. He tried to talk her out of leaving, but Casey was stubborn about her decision. He sat at her desk, wondering how he can possibly make her stay.

"Elliot, are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Olivia standing right in front of him.

"I'm fine; do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"There's both good and bad news?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Give me the good news"

"Mr. Monk believes that either Tom or Nancy Palone killed Marissa, and Casey is dropping the charges."

"Good! She finally came to her senses" Olivia said "Then what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that Casey's leaving."

"What do you mean by leaving?"

"I mean that she's quitting and working somewhere else..."

"What?" Olivia asked in shock "How...why..."

"Look, I have a suggestion" Elliot said "Go to her office and talk to her before the squad has a meeting for the Palone Case. I think she needs her friend back."

* * *

Casey Novak was cleaning her office, even though it wasn't going to be her office much longer. After she cleaned and packed, she was going to her boss and was going to tell him that she was going to quit. She knew that she wasn't good enough to be in SVU; she wasn't good enough to practice law. She kept on wondering how she passed the bar exam as she packed her softball picture of the local team.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the door knocked. Casey didn't expect anyone to come say goodbye, so she was shocked when she opened the door and saw Olivia Benson in front of her. Olivia looked past Casey and saw the boxes.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?"

Olivia walked past her and saw the almost bare office that was filled with boxes.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Casey said as she went back to packing her pictures.

"I don't think you're thinking"

Casey raised an eyebrow and gave Olivia a very confused look.

"And I don't think you understand why I'm leaving."

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you" Olivia explained "I shouldn't have been that angry with you..."

"No, don't apologize. It was completely my fault. I should have listened to you the first time you saw that Adrian Monk wasn't the guy to convince. Now I made a mistake and almost put an innocent guy in jail; no wonder you hate me."

"I don't hate you Casey; I was just mad at you."

"It's the same thing. Look, I need to go talk to my boss and..."

Casey tried to walk out of her office, but Olivia refused to move out of the way. She tried moving away from Olivia, but she wouldn't let Casey out of her office.

"Casey, let me tell you a story about me messing up on a case" Olivia said "You might remember it, since you were here. I didn't believe a rape victim when they told me that they were kidnapped and raped. I was about to quit, but Cragen stopped me. Do you know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?" Casey asked.

"He said 'Go ahead and quit, but remember that the good things you did and will do overpower that one mistake you make. And I'm telling you right now not to leave, because of one mistake you made. Actually, you made a lot of mistakes...we all did. But I didn't see you leave after all those mistakes you made in court..."

"Okay Olivia, I get it" Casey said "I'll stay."

"Do you promise?"

"I'll promise that I'm not going anywhere if you help me unpack my shit before our meeting that we have to go to" Casey said with a smile on her face.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as they both walked over to Casey's desk and started unpacking the boxes of Casey's things.


	6. Resolution

Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin and Casey were in the squad room, trying to figure out the Palone case.

"So was Monk saying that they're related?" Fin asked "Because we already knew that."

"I don't think so. I think he was trying to tell about some underlying solution to the case" Elliot said.

"Well, I don't see it" Munch said.

"That's because you're an old man, John" Fin joked.

"He said that Tom, Nancy and Marissa look alike" Casey said as she moved closer to the board "It's obvious that Nancy and Marissa look alike, and Tom and Nancy are siblings...are we missing something?"

"Didn't he say that all three of them looked the same?"

"Excuse me"

They turned to see Natalie and Mr. Monk a few feet away from them.

"I think Mr. Monk solved your case" Natalie said as they walked closer to the group.

"Okay" Elliot said "Give us the theory."

"He never has theories" Natalie said "He has...visions."

"Okay, then give us your vision" Olivia said.

Mr. Monk walked to the board and looked at everything; the pictures, the information they found. He titled his head, and then walked back.

"Tom and Nancy had Marissa."

"Tom's the real father?" Casey asked.

"Hey, you know that anything is possible here" Munch told Casey.

"See, Marissa had his nose, his eyes, and similar jaw bone" Monk explained "Tom killed Marissa."

"For a good reason..."

"Because he didn't want anyone to know that Nancy and Tom had a relationship .He led Marissa outside Nancy's apartment complex and shot her in the alley."

"I believe Elliot and Olivia has some arresting to do" Casey said "Come on; I'll write up a warrant and have the judge sign it."

* * *

Hours later, Tom Palone was sitting in the interrogation room with his lawyer and Elliot Stabler.

"You have some nerve killing your own daughter" Elliot snapped.

"I didn't kill her" he said.

"Sure you did! You led her to the alley and shot her in the back of the head because you didn't want anyone to know that you and Nancy were having sex!"

"That's not true!"

"I find that hard to believe" Elliot said as he threw a piece of paper at Tom "That paper shows that you were Marissa's father. Your DNA also proved that the bullet in the back of the head and the gun that was found near your office was yours!"

"I think we need to talk to your ADA..."

Casey opened the door and walked in.

"We went a deal" the lawyer said.

"There is no deal" Casey said angrily "Especially after trying to prosecute the wrong man. Not this time, I know that it was your client."

"How about we make a deal of 20 to life with possible parole?"

"Do you really think I'm that nice, counselor? I'm not taking it."

* * *

Casey, Elliot and Olivia were walking up the stairs to the courthouse when an unexpected visitor came to say goodbye.

"Mr. Monk" Elliot said with a smile on his face "Are you finally going home?"

"Yes, I am. I'm so glad."

"We know you are" Olivia said.

"Mr. Monk, I'm sorry about giving you to court" Casey said "I should have known that you were innocent."

"It's...okay" Monk said, trying not to be afraid of the scary ADA that tried sending him to jail "I'm going home. That's all that matters. I must go...Natalie is saving our taxi so we can go to the airport and go home."

"Goodbye Mr. Monk, it was a pleasure meeting and working with you."

Monk waved to them and walked to the taxi. Natalie opened the door from the inside so he wouldn't have to touch the handle. Natalie waved goodbye to them as she shut the door. Then the taxi left the courtroom and went out of sight.

"Nice touch counselor" Elliot said "Apologizing to him."

"I figured that if anyone needed an apology, it was him."

"Did you see the scared look on his face when you confronted him?" Olivia said as she started to laugh.

"I couldn't have been that scary" Casey said as a smile went across her face "He should have stayed and watched me during the Palone Trial."

The three of them started walking up the steps and entered the courthouse for arraignment of Tom Palone.

* * *

"We're glad to have you back, Monk"

Captain Stottlemeyer and Randy were in the waiting area when they saw Monk and Natalie walking their way. Monk smiled when he saw that he was home.

"We're so sorry about the situation" Natalie said.

"It's no problem" the captain said "I heard that you helped those detectives find the real killer, Monk."

"I did"

"That's very good work, especially in a city like New York City."

"Sir?" Randy said "You have to realize that we have to run back to your car; you parked in an illegal parking spot."

"I know Randy" Stottlemeyer said as he turned to give him a stern look. Randy went quiet as the captain turned back to Natalie and Monk "Come on; we have an interesting homicide case that you'll love solving."

The four of them started walking out of the airport when they saw that the captain's car was in a middle of an accident and that a tow truck was about to tow his car away.

"Captain, you might want to..."

"I know Randy!"the captain yelled as he ran to the tow truck and started yelled at the truck driver.

"I still see that you're annoying the captain" Natalie said

"I know" Randy said "But I did tell him not to park here."

And that's when Monk knew that he was glad to be home where he belonged; it was a great feeling.


End file.
